A day in the park
by Autumn Laef
Summary: Just a normal day in a park for Orihara and Heiwajima families. Warning fluff, chibi Shizaya, pervy Delic, drama queen Hibiya, not so innocently sweet Psyche and Tsugaru who has probably seen it all. Just a short cute one-shot.


'Shi. zu. chaaaan! Shi. zu. chaaan!' a small squeaky voice floated in the air. A little raven boy run though the playground as fast as his tiny legs could carry him while his big red orbs locked on an unsuspecting anything target. 'Shizu-chaaan! I caught you! You are 'it'!' the boy squealed while he pulled on the other's blue hoodie.

'Huh? What?' small brunette looked up from his sand castle he was perfecting with a little help of his younger brother Kasuka.

'You are 'it' Shizu-chan!' the raven whined clearly upset with bow slow the other boy was. 'You have to chase me now! Come oooon!' small feet started to stomp the ground. He didn't like if things didn't go his way.

'I don't wanna. I'm playing with Kasuka now.' little brunette said turning to finish a sand tower on top of the castle.

'Stupid Shizu-chan! Play with Izaya!' the screams gradually got louder and louder. 'Play with Izaya now!' he was pulling on the blue hood with all his strength but to no avail. Brunette wouldn't budge his attention solely on the sand construction.

Not paying any attention to the annoying raven, Shizuo exchanged few quiet words with Kasuka and agreed the younger one will pick out marbles for the tower. Meanwhile, Izaya was shooting daggers with his flaming irises at Shizuo's back. How dare stupid Shizu-chan ignore him! Izaya is more important than a stupid castle and stupid Kasuka! Izaya wants to play now! Little hands balled into fists as the raven begun to shake in rage. With two strides Izaya went around the kneeling boy and started to stomp the sand castle to the ground.

'Stupid castle. Stupid Shizu-chan. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he kicked and jumped on the sandy lump.

'Izaya! You meanie! What are you doing?' Shizuo stood up shouting at the little vandal who was laughing while jumping up and down.

'Stupid Shizu-chan doesn't have a stupid castle so you play with Izaya now!' a tiny pink tongue peaked out from Izaya's mouth ending the sentence.

Next thing, a wild roar tore through the air followed by a squeaky giggle that turned everyone's heads to the tiny duo running across the playground.

'Stupid Shizu-chan! Catch me if you can!' Izaya sing-sang as he made his way past the swing set, the monkey bar dome and across the grass towards another sandbox.

'Izaya kuuun!' Shizuo roared trying to catch up to the smaller runner.

'Mom, castle is gone.' a quiet monotone voice brought attention of a couple sitting on a picnic blanket.

'Oh sweetheart. Come here, mommy will help you build new one, ok?' pink nail polish hands lifted Kusuka up and placed him on the shoulders clad in white coat with pink tassels. 'Tsu-chan keep an eye out on the food. I'll send Shizuo here, put him in time out. Ok?'

'Let the boy play Psyche, he'll sleep better at night.' tall blonde smiled while watching two rascals running circles around a big oak.

'I swear, whom does this child take after I don't know...' Psyche shook his head. 'Come on Kasu-chan we'll make an awesome castle with pink and blue marbles!' he jogged of towards the sandbox with a small boy bouncing in his shoulders. Suddenly, the man saw something that made his blood boil.

'HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO! That better not be a log you are trying to throw!' two 5 year olds froze. Rooted to their spots, boys turned their heads towards the horrifying sound. Amber and scarlet pair of eyes were looking at the raven man standing in the middle of sandbox with his hands on his hips and a small brunette boy on his shoulders. Psyche may have not been the scariest looking parent out there but Shizuo knew better than to get his mother angry. The log was promptly dropped on the ground and the chase resumed. Soon giggles and roaring filled the park yet again.

'I honestly do not know where did Iza-chan picked up such an attitude. I feel ashamed of my son. Tsugaru, I really am sorry for this situation.' a posh looking raven male approached the blanket nodding in greeting while sitting across the checked cover.

'Ah Hibi, he is just trying to get his crush's attention. And look at the success! So proud of him!' said yet another blonde male as he took a seat right next to the golden eyed man. 'Tsugaru! How's it going man? Sorry we're late, someone had to check up on twins three times.' An annoyed huff followed the statement as the raven turned away.

'For your information you simpleton, Mai-chan and Kuru-chan were crying and Shinra is a lousy babysitter.'

'Hibi, they are 6 months old, they cry all the time.' blonde replied with a matter of fact tone.

'Hibiya, Delic.' Tsugaru sent a nod their way after politely waiting for them to finish. 'Good to see you. I see Izaya-kun and Shizuo are already playing. It's good to see the kids are getting along. It's been so long since they seen each other.' his voice was calm and nostalgic as if he wasn't seeing two boys climbing the monkey bars one with dangerous speed the other with monstrous strength.

'Getting along you say... For heaven's sake Tsugaru they are trying to murder each other! I tried to speak to Iza-chan about this many times. It should be beneath him to act like this, but does he listen? No!' Hibiya fussed gracefully popping a small fried squid and chewing it angrily. Suddenly, he remembered what the blonde in pink T-shirt with a white headphone print said 'A crush? Delic, you can't be serious! There is no way Iza-chan, with all due respect Tsugaru, would be remotely interested in Shizuo-kun. This is plain ridiculous, Iza-chan is just trying to play catch!' another tiny squid found its way into Hibiya's mouth.

'Hibi Hibi. You should know by now that an Orihara will always fall for a Heiwajima!' Delic sing-sang, much like his red eyed son who was at present teasing his playmate from the top of a slide. This earned Delic a hard smack on a shoulder.

'Must I inform you that they are cousins?' raven hissed.

'Very distant cousins love. Just as you and Psyche or me and Tsu are, which makes them nearly not related at all and completely fine to date ne?' he finished with a kiss on Hibiya's already flushed cheek.

'They are children Delic! And we are in public! How dare you act like this? What example are you giving to your son you neanderthal!'

'How to get the one he fancies, of course.' another kiss this time landed on an earlobe leaving the smaller man blush all the way to the roots of his hair.

'Tsuuuu-chaaaan! Come see our castle!' Psyche waved with Kasuka's hand.

'Please excuse me. Can I kindly ask you to mind the food?' Tsugaru excused himself smiling gently as he got up. He made his way slowly across the grass eyes locked on the pink eyed man cheerfully waving at him.

Seconds later, he felt someone pull on his haori from the right and his ears picked up on a mischievous little giggle. Looking down he saw a glimpse of a red hoodie disappearing under the blue fabric. Next thing he felt another pull from the other side and a small growl made it clear who that was.

'Izayaaaa kuuuun! Get out of my dad's haori!' Shizuo tried to catch Izaya as he was running around Tsugaru's feet pulling the cover with him.

'No! I like it here and uncle Tsugaru doesn't mind!' a stubborn squeal replied.

'Boys, I don't think this is a good idea. We might all fall.' tall blonde tried to calm the rascals to no avail.

'HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!'

'ORIHARA IZAYA!'

'STOP IT THIS INSTANT!' both Hibiya and Psyche roared at the same time stunning everyone but Shizuo who blinded by rage run into dumb folded Izaya knocking him over. There was a moment of silence before a high pitch cry filled the air.

'Shizuo what have you done! What have I told you about running! You are not getting any sweets until the end of next week.' Psyche stood small brunette and started to dust his knees and hands while Hibiya fussed over the crying raven boy.

'See, that is exactly why I said teasing and running is forbidden. This is what happens if you don't listen to me Iza-chan.' Hibiya doubted his lecture was going to have any effect over the teary boy.

'B-but mommy! S-shiz-zu cha-an won't play w-with m-me!' Izaya wailed.

'Then you should've asked nicely instead of destroying his castle. Not everyone has to do what you want to do. Iza-chan no one will want to play with you if you keep being mean.' Hibiya kissed his son's forehead where a big red bruise started forming 'Now it won't hurt anymore. Go and apologise to Shizuo-kun.' he pushed Izaya towards the other boy.

Shizuo, who was quiet all this time, looked like he had swallowed a lemon. He didn't even hear his mother scolding him all he heard was the heart-breaking cry. He didn't like cheeky Izaya but he didn't like crying Izaya even more. He didn't really want to make him cry... Shuffling his little feet Shizuo played with the pebbles until tiny red sneakers entered his field of vision. Looking up he saw flushed Izaya with his cheeks still wet and eyes already puffing up. Shizuo decided he didn't like this Izaya either. He liked the smiling, bright eyed Izaya, like when he got a big toy car on his birthday or when they get to eat ice cream, or tuna. Yes, that Izaya Shizuo liked. He nodded to his thoughts when small mumble reached his ears.

'Huh?'

'I said 'sorry' stupid Shizu-chan.'

'Iza-chan.' one warning glare and Izaya knew if he didn't shape up he could say goodbye to otoro for few weeks.

'I'm sorry for destroying your castle.' red eyes burned holes in the ground.

'Um... I'm sorry for bumping into you.' Shizuo watched a blush spreading slowly from Izaya's cheeks to his ears.

'Ok now a kiss!' cheeky voice broke the awe and turned everyone's attention to the blonde behind Hibiya.

'Delic! How many times must I-!' all was lost when both families saw Shizuo kissing Izaya's cheek.

'Yes! Way to go Shizuo! Uncle is so proud!' Delic cheered clapping and whistling while Psyche and Hibiya stood there stunned much like little Izaya who was now staring into space with his small hand cupping the kissed cheek. 'OK. Who's up for ice cream?' and once again it was Delic's turn to steal the spotlight. It took only a second for the kids to snap back into life and scramble towards closest ice cream stand.

'First one there gets to choose ice cream for everyone!' little raven squealed, losing his shy and embarrassed self. 'Shizu-chan will get lemon!' another giggle.

'Izayaaa-kuuun!'

'Shizu-chan is sooo slooow!'

'Will this ever change?' Hibiya huffed suddenly looking very tired.

'It doesn't look like it will.' Psyche smiled softly while observing 2 small figures jumping around a tall blonde who held their cones.

'I'm sure they'll make great friends in the future.' Tsugaru mused while both ravens nodded in agreement.

If they only knew...

Fin.


End file.
